Harmony
by Stolen Childe
Summary: Castiel, Dean, Sam, Impala and musing. My 6x22 fix.


**Title:** Harmony

**Author:** Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys. They belong to the all-powerful Kripke and associates.

**Rating:** PG (probably closer to G)

**Warnings:** very minor cursing, slash hints (the rest I can't reveal, but nothing traumatizing)

**Characters/Pairings:** Castiel+Dean, Sam

**Word Count:** 1200ish

**Timeline/Spoilers: **Post 6.22

**Summary/Author's Notes:** My 6.22 S.O.C (Save Our Cas) fix, featuring Dean, Castiel, Sam, Impala and musings.

**The Harmony of Family**

He hung his elbow outside of the open window of the Impala, the breeze ruffling the hair from his eyes and sending almost annoying tingles dancing across his face. The breeze was just slightly too warm to be refreshing, but he liked it anyway, even if it made his eyes a little dry and strangely enough watery at the same time. He drummed the fingers of his right hand lightly on the steering wheel as a song he recognized and enjoyed came over the radio. He'd turn it up but he did not want to wake the dozing man in the seat next to him.

The healing cut on his arm itched a little and he frowned at it very briefly before turning his gaze back to the road spreading seemingly endlessly before him, on either side were scrub bushes, packed earth, and slowly dying grass. He felt something resembling awe for a moment at the sight, nature mixed with man-made surrounding him. The world he would rapidly have to get used to.

Castiel had been human for four months and it struck him how very tired he was; the strain, the stress, the anxiety and the fear, the work, the pressure, the feelings and emotions, the constant war with eons of memories mixing with his new human life and soul, just so desperately trying to find his niche. Find his place in this world that was so very foreign to him even if he had been observing it since before the conception of humanity or life in general upon its blue surface.

Castiel yawned and frowned again licking his dry lips and blinking rapidly into the mid afternoon sunlight. Dean jolted awake in the passenger seat with a snort and a huff.

"Need me to drive Cas?" Dean asked, only a little blurry from sleep.

Cas glanced behind him and carefully navigated to the side of the deserted road, "Please."

"Sleeping Beauty miss his shift?" Dean glanced into the back at the slumbering Sam.

Cas shrugged and stretched as he climbed out of the car hearing the pop and crack of bones and ligaments shifting under his skin, a strange ache just between his shoulders and an odd numbness just barely there in his right leg, he stretched his toes in his borrowed boots and brushed at the wrinkles of his borrowed clothes. His too long jeans hung in the dirt, fraying at the bottom and hanging more off his hips than he'd like. He felt like a child playing dress up in Dean's faded blue t-shirt and button down. Felt naked without Jimmy's suit and trench coat but the weather was far too warm for them, and they were no longer practical for the day to day grind. They rested carefully and almost reverently next to Dean's and Sam's suits in the trunk of the Impala, there for use when they were called to mascaraed as whatever law enforcement agent was required of them. At least he still got to wear it occasionally.

The sun was beating down on him, the heat reflecting of the black of the big Chevy, raising the temperature a few degrees beyond comfort. Cas pushed the sleeves up of his button down, was frustrated when the left one fell and shoved at them again. Dean, ever patient, came over and carefully rolled up each sleeve until they stayed in place. Cas wiped an irritated hand across his brow, feeling the sweat bead uncomfortably just at the base of his hairline. He glared at the faint sheen on the back of his hand and wiped it on his pant leg.

_The first time Castiel felt the heat and sweat prickle under his skin it was novel, he spent nearly an hour staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, seeing the sheen on his forehead, neck, lip until Dean and Sam came back and cursing the heat Dean turned on the air-conditioning unit to full strength. Cas spent a good twenty minutes standing in front of the cool air, hands held up to it until Dean shouldered him away from it and down on the torn and musty smelling couch of the motel room._

"_Quit bogarting all the air Dude, it's like the friggin' pit in here and I'd know," Dean groused, slumping bodily into the chair directly across from the unit, legs stretched in front of him until his booted toe just brushed the side of Castiel's foot._

Yes the first time Castiel felt heat or cold, it was novel, now it just aggravated him. Apparently he had a below average tolerance for temperature change and he hated how he seemed to sweat at the slightest provocation from sun or heat and he hated how he was so cold some times that his teeth clattered together and Dean had to come over and drape a big thick blanket over his shoulders until the chills subsided.

"_Jesus Cas, you gotta start taking care of yourself, Man. I mean it, you're human now and I ain't losing you again. Family's all I got and like or not, you're part of it," Dean would chastise with an underlying gentleness and then sit very close to him, sharing his warm until Castiel felt well… felt human again._

Dean glanced over at Cas once they had both slid inside the car and were on the road again, "Can I tell you something?" He glanced through the rear view mirror at Sam, "In confidence?"

Castiel blinked, "Of course."

"I kind of like you driving Her over Sam, you're gentler, you know? You seem to appreciate Her more," Dean shrugged.

Castiel laid a hand lovingly on the dash in front of him and smiled gently, "Thank you Dean. It means a lot for you to say that. I like this car, because it is part of you."

Dean coughed and laughed awkwardly, "You're still Cas despite well… despite being not just meat anymore. Told you once man, don't ever change, all right?"

"Yes Dean," Castiel replied quietly. "I don't plan on changing again. But if something happens—"

"Cas," Dean's tone was warning.

"Dean, let me finish. If something ever happens again… if it happens… I'll know that you'll be there to stop it… you'll be there to bring me back. You always will… and you always do… because we're… family," Castiel said. It was a little awkward, stilted but the sentiment was right and Dean understood.

"You bet your ass, I will be," Dean grinned over at Castiel and Castiel smiled back. One of Dean's favourite songs came over the radio and Dean reached over and cranked up the volume. Sam sputtered awake, and then glared at his brother through the rear view mirror and tossed a crumpled up napkin at him.

"Dean, you're such a dick," Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean grinned, "Love you too Sammy!"

Dean began singing along and Castiel closed his eyes to listen to the rough, pleasing baritone.

After a few moments of petulant silence Sam's voice crept in to join Dean's at the chorus and it wasn't at all long before they were both pouring their hearts into the song, blending seamlessly with the harmony derived from family.

Castiel smiled and settled back against the seat.

_Family_.

**End **_**(maybe)**_


End file.
